Two Sides to a Story
by GoldAnton
Summary: A series of drabbles in Haikyuu when characters have different perspectives of the same event.


**I. Trust**

"To make tosses just to have no one jump–" Hinata was getting frustrated with Stingyshima's impromptu story time about Bakageyama's middle school years. Who cares anyways, we're in high school now, not middle school. It seemed a little petty in Hinata's view for Stingyshima to drag Bakageyama back to his "bad" days.

'Not that Bakageyama is any less bossy than before though. But still, what's Stingyshima's whole deal with him?'

"You're right." What? "The fact that I made a toss, and no one was there… It's truly frightening," Bakageyama replied, his voice all dark and moody, unlike the confident setter he was just a few minutes ago. Hinata didn't like that, nor did he understand. So Hinata did what he _did_ understand he had to do: he interrupted his dark-haired companion.

"But that was back in junior high, right?" Both Stingyshima and Kageyama faced him. While the attention was just a little, just a tiny bit nerve-wracking, he proceeded boldly, "You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me."

Not noticing Kageyama's baffled expression, Hinata pivoted, pointed to Tsukishima, then clearly announced, "The real problem for me is how I'm going to get past you!"

The third year and second year upperclassmen chortled, amazed by the straightforward, positive confidence that the short first-year had. They watched as Hinata marched to Kageyama, still pointing towards Tsukishima.

"We'll win against Tsukishima," because we'll show him who's boss!

"become official club members," so we can play more volleyball.

"and you will bravely play setter," and show them that you can handle the volleyball just fine.

Hinata then pointed to himself and continued, "And you'll toss to me. What else is there?" He then moved out to get into position, burning with passion to prove something wrong.

'We'll win this.'

The game continued with Tsukishima's serve, in which Tanaka-sempai received.

'This is our chance!'

Both he and sempai called for Kageyama's set up, but it seemed for a second like Bakageyama would toss it to Tanaka.

'No, come on. I'm right here.'

He jumped.

"Kageyama!"

 **II. Trusting**

'He was right.'

Kageyama closed his eyes shut as he listened on to the unwanted reminder from Tsukishima about what happened in Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School, of how he was sent to the benches after his teammates' (were they even his teammates?) rejection of his toss. There was nothing overstated of the recollection, so he replied tiredly, "You're right."

It hurt his pride (but what was left of it anyways?) but he went on, "The fact that I made a toss, and no one was there… It's truly frightening." Kageyama breathed in, about to continue his response when Dumbass decided to butt in.

"But that was back in junior high, right?" Well, yeah? He turned to face the short, yet fast spiker, confused on why he was questioning that specific part of the recollection.

'If that baka is going to ask me about more details or something, I swear I'll–'

"You toss to me just fine. It makes no difference to me." Wait. What? Where did that come from? Before he could retort (but he couldn't think of anything to retort), the shorty turned around and declared the "real problem," which was apparently how to get past the blond peer.

He couldn't even laugh along with the upperclassmen who were chuckling about something. Kageyama remained still when Hinata stomped towards him:

'What is it now?'

"We'll win against Tsukishima, become official club members, and you will bravely play setter." The dumbass pointed to himself and continued, "And you'll toss to me. What else is there?" What else? There's a lot out there like… Like…

When Hinata moved to get back into position, Kageyama realized that he still did not have a response to give back. He wanted to be the setter. The setter of Karasuno.

Tsukishima's serve continued the game, and he moved up front towards the net to prepare a toss. Kageyama saw that Tanaka-sempai was the receiver and positioned himself to cover the ball.

Both Tanaka-sempai and Hinata-dumbass called for Kageyama's set up with a corresponding, "Toss it to me!"

'Who do I toss it to?' He pondered rapidly, 'Hinata can't beat Tsukishima one-on-one, so that means–'

He prepared himself, "Tanaka-san!"

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama turned to see that Hinata jumped behind him, where his teammates from years ago was supposed to be but-

 _(There was… no one there- )_

"I'm here!" Hinata yelled, cutting through his thoughts, and Kageyama reacted instinctively, flicking his wrists and shooting his toss towards the orange-haired wing spiker.

It wasn't a solid spike that Hinata had hit, but it went over the court and the opposing side had failed to receive it.

"That was close. I almost missed it," Hinata spoke, looking relieved that he was able to hit it.

Kageyama was about to sigh in relief when– "It's out, though." WHAT.

"What was that for?" He snapped, about to start his rant, but the baka cut him off, again.

"But the ball came to me!" Huh?

"Forget about junior high." You don't just _forget_ your dark past, didn't you hear literally five minutes ago what Tsukishima talked about?

"I'll take any toss I can get. Gratefully." Any toss? Even if I'm off? (I will _not_ be off.)

"I'll jump anywhere. I'll hit any ball." Can I trust you to do that?

"So toss it to me!"

Kageyama could only stare at this… bright-orange, loudly optimistic, short spiker that had just… broke through his walls.

(Huh. Maybe he'll have real teammates after all.)

 **A/N:**

\+ Hinata originally defined himself as a wing-spiker; it was during a later chapter when Daichi commented that Hinata should be a middle-blocker instead.


End file.
